NEVER Change
by Honami Takase Azure
Summary: Riku-tsura... summary bisa diliat di akun sebelah ya...
Never Change

Chapter One, Part 3

By, Honami Takase Ambler (Sepbryel Gedalya)

Disclaimer, © Shibashi Hiroshi

Nura Rikuo and Tsurara Oikawa

Rate, T

Adventure, Drama, Family and Romance(maybe?)… XOXOX

Warning, OCC, Geje, Typo

…

Happy Reading for everyone!...

Don't like , Don't Read!

Rikuo Pov's

Tsurara Oikawa… gadis itu…

Trauma dan memori terindah yang pernah kumiliki...

 _Niji ga kirei dayo…_

 _Iya, omae no hou ga…_

 _8_ tahun lalu…

"Wa…watashi.. tsu… tsu ra ra desu…"

Musim semi itu seorang gadis kecil dari klan Arawashi di bawa masuk ke rumah utama klan Nura…

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit malu sehingga ia bersembunyi di belakang ibunya, Setsura-san.

" Ne…. rikuo seperti mendapat seorang adik perempuan nee…" Ibuku terlihat begitu senang saat melihat Tsurara, gadis itu tetap saja bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Saat itu aku benar-benar tertarik dengan Yuki-Onna karena kakek selalu bercerita kalau mereka juga sangat kuat, namun yang membuatku lebih penasaran lagi adalah mata keemasan yang indah itu.

" Nee Tsurara apa kau tidak ingin menyapa Rikuo sama?... usia kalian hanya berbeda satu tahun" Setsura berusaha membuat Tsurara bisa nyaman dengan suasana rumah utama. Tsurara hanya mengintip sejenak dari balik lengan kimono Setsura.

" Nee… Rikuo bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Tsurara bermain?..." Aku menatap ibu sejenak,

"Baik bu… Tsurara kau pasti ingin berkeliling rumah utama kan" Aku pun langsung berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya pergi bersamaku.

" Cho…chotto…" gumam Tsurara, ia pasti sedikit takut. "Kau akan baik-baik saja… percayalah padaku…" Aku berusaha agar ia tidak begitu takut padaku.

Saat itu ia tersenyum…

…

"Takumi… bolehkah kita berjalan-jalan hari ini?" Kata Tsurara sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Pemandangan di gunung ini memang sangat indah namun keindahan itu tidak cukup apabila hanya dilihat dari satu sisi sepanjang hari.

"Tidak bisa ya?..." Lanjut Tsurara, ia merasa permintaannya sedikit berlebihan karena Takumi hanya diam sambil mendengarnya bergumam. Keluar dari kediamannya bukanlah hal yang bisa ia lakukan setiap hari karena pamannya selalu mengurungnya di sana.

" Aku akan menemani anda Hime…"

"Eee?... honto?..." Tsurara begitu senang hingga aura dinginnya menyelemuti udara bahkan matanya sangat berkilau.."

"Hari ini paman sedang pergi ke kediaman klan Wakama jadi kurasa kita bisa pergi mencari udara segar untuk mencari udara segar sejenak…" Takumi tersenyum pada Tsurara, ia tahu bahwa Tsurara sangat kesepian tinggal di kediaman Arawashi semenjak kematian Setsura.

" Arigatou Takumi…" Kata Tsurara sambil tersenyum.

…

Rikuo hanya menatap ke arah jendela mobil, sementara teman-temannya sibuk bercerita sepanjang perjalanan. Seakan-akan kilasan memorinya kini terpantul dalam pemandangan yang ia lewati. Sudah 12 tahun sejak Tsurara tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya bahkan beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

" _Richan… sakura benar-benar indah kan…"_

" _Hai'… sou desu yo…demo… omae no hou ga"_

 _Rikuo menaruh sebuah kelopak bunga sakura di kepala Tsurara. Fuyuzakura …. Sakura yang mekar di musim dingin… Seperti kira-kira seperti itulah Tsurara di mata Rikuo._

Semenjak ia sampai di tempat ini ingatannya pada gadis itu seakan-akan berjalan kembali berjalan,

karena kemanapun ia memandang ia dapat melihat kelopak Fuyuzakura.

…

Rikuo dan teman-temannya akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang untuk pendaki gunung Fuji.

"Sugoi nee Rikuo-kun" Kata Kana, namun nampaknya Rikuo tidak memperhatikannya sehingga ia menepuk bahu Rikuo.

"Rikuo-kun ada apa?" Kana terlihat khawatir, Rikuo tidak terlihat seperti biasanya sejak tadi malam seperti pikirannya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"A, haa…aku baik-baik saja Kana-chan… maaf…" Rikuo pun akhirnya kembali mengikuti Kiotsugu dan yang lain meninggalkan Kana yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

…

Tsurara dan Takumi berjalan di sekitar gunung Fuji mereka berjalan di sekitar area wisatawan dengan menyembunyikan wujud youkai mereka. Tsurara mengenakan rok dan sweater putih bermotif bunga sakura, matanya berubah menjadi warna biru langit seperti syal rajut yang ia pakai. Tsurara terliat begitu membaur dengan para wisatawan sementara Takumi tetap dengan pakaian tradisionalnya.

" Hei Takumi… seharusnya kau juga memakai jaket…" Kata Tsurara pada Takumi. Takumi hanya tersenyum pada Tsurara " Aku tidak sehebat anda dalam berpenampilan seperti manusia  
Hime-sama".

…

Mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon Sakura musim dingin, Fuyuzakura.

Fuyuzakura selalu mekar di gunung ini karena dinginnya ketinggian. Seperti seorang yuki-onna.

" Takumi… mereka indah sekali kan…" Gumam Tsurara seraya menatap kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim dingin itu. Rona merah muda yang lembut, layaknya bunga sakura dan salju yang disatukan.

" Ya… mereka cantik sekali, seperti Hime-sama…" Takumi melihat kea rah Tsurara sambil tersenyum, Tsurara pun terkekeh…

"Tapi Takumi… seseorang pernah berkata kalau aku lebih cantik lagi…" Ia tertawa sejenak dan berjalan meninggalkan Takumi ke arah pepohonan sakura.

…

 _Musim Dingin 13 tahun lalu…_

" _Rii-chan… lihat… itu Fuyuzakura…" Seru Tsurara kecil seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon sakura. Pohon itu nampak berbeda dari pohon yang lain karena bunganya mekar di musim dingin. Rikuo mengangguk, namun sebenarnya yang ia perhatikan adalah Tsurara._

" _Richan… sakura benar-benar indah kan…"_

" _Hai'… sou desu yo…demo… omae no hou ga.." Tsurara tediam sejenak dan memandang kea rah Rikuo, ia sedikit malu namun juga senang._

" _Hontou da yo…" Rikuo mengambil satu bunga sakura di kepala  
Tsurara_ .

"Tsurara… kau tahu apa lagi yang yang membuat sakura sangat indah?..." Rikuo mengambil beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh disekitar mereka dan menyusunnya membentuk lingkaran .

" Hmnn…" Tsurara menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sakura selalu menepati janjinya… mereka akan mekar di waktu yang sama setiap tahunnya dan akan selalu mekar…" Rikuo menarik tangan Tsurara…

"Ini lingkaran perjanjian kita…" Rikuo menaruh tangan mereka berdua di atas kelopak-kelopak bunga yang ia susun sementara Tsurara hanya mengikuti Rikuo.

" Kita akan selalu bersama-sama … ne… Tsurara-chan…" Rikuo tersenyum pada Tsurara, itulah caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tsurara.

Tsurara pun tersenyum pada Rikuo, ia memgambil sebuah kelopak bunga sakura dan meletakkanya ditengah lingkaran itu.. "Hai' Riichan… Tsurara akan selalu bersama-sama Riichan… yakusoku day o…"

"Aku juga berjanji Tsurara-chan" Rikuo pun meletakkan kelopak bungannya di samping milik Tsurara.

…

Tsurara mengambil beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh di tanah dan menyusunnya membentuk lingkaran seperti yang pernah Rikuo.

"Riichan…. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?... maaf Tsurara tidak bisa menepati janji…"  
Ia meletakkan kelopak bunga terakhir di tengah lingkaran itu sambil tersenyum seperti ia dapat kembali ke memori dimana ia dan Rikuo bersama-sama.

…

" Ternyata memang sakura musim dingin selalu mekar di sini.." Kana Maki dan Toori berjalan bersama berkeliling taman sakura itu, sementara para laki-laki bersama dengan Kiotsugu sibuk menentukan rute pencarian youkai mereka. Kana meneruskan berkeliling namun ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ano… gomenasai…" Kata Kana sambil menunduk, " A… tidak… saya yang seharunya meminta maaf" Gadis di depannya menunduk juga. Sesaat Kana memandangi gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu, entah mengapa sepertinya ia pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.

"A…"

"Saya permisi…" Tsurara dengan cepat pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kana. Ia masih mengingat gadis Ienaga itu, salah satu teman dekat Rikuo. Namun setelah beberapa ia berjalan sebuah suara yang begitu familiar membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

"Kana-chan… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?... Kiotsugu dan yang lain mencarimu.." Rikuo tiba-tiba muncul mendatangi Kana sementara Kana masih memandang ke arah Tsurara. Rikuo mengikuti tatapan Kana kea rah gadis berbaju putih itu. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatinya namun ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu ingin melihat wajah gadis itu. Namun sesaat kemudia Tsurara melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kana dan Rikuo.

"Ada apa kana?..." Tanya Rikuo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" A,…. Tidak apa, aku hanya tidak sengaja menabrak gadis itu tadi… ,Ayo kita kembali Rikuo-kun" Kata Kana seraya berjalan mendahului Rikuo, namun pandangan Rikuo terpaku kembali kea rah gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar merindukanmu Tsurara…" gumam Rikuo pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak ia memalingkan pandangannya namun kini matanya terpaku pada kumpulan kelopak bunga sakura yang tersusun di bawah pohon sakura tepat di sampingnya.

"Lingkaran Janji…" Ia meletakkan sebuah kelopak bunga di samping kelopak bunga lain yang ada dalam lingkaran itu

" Mungkinkah!?..." Rikuo memalingkan pandangannya namun gadis itu kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

…

Malam itu begitu gelap dan dingin… namun Tsurara merasa hatinya bahkan lebih dingin dari es sekalipun. Ia membaringkan dirinya di atas futon, namun rasa gemetar tetap saja tidak berhenti mengacaukan hatinya.

"Riichan…" Tsurara masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia bertemu dengan Rikuo sekali lagi dalam hidupnya.

" Ia masih saja… sangat keren…nee Riichan…" Tsurara bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan Rikuo.

" Tidak Tsurara, kau tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengan Riichan… bagi Riichan.. kau sudah … tiada…" Tsurara pun membenamkan kepalanya, berusaha agar tidak seorang pun melihanya menangis terutama Reira dan Takumi. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah terlelap di alam mimpi.

…

Tsurara terbangun di bawah sebuah pohon sakura… Angin malam yang sejuk itu benar-benar terasa seperti membelai kepalanya…

" Aku sedang ada di mana?..." Gumamnya. Tsurara mengamati pohon sakura tempat ia terbangun itu dan menyadari bahwa pohon itu adalah pohon yang tadi siang ia datangi. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat itu?..

" Apa angin membangunkanmu?..." Tanya seseorang dari balik pohon sakura. Tsurara pun langsung mengambil posisi siaga. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan hakama putih sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Siapa kau?..." Tanya Tsurara, ia mendekati laki-laki itu, pedang esnya juga telah berada di tangan kanannya. Namun laki-laki itu tetap diam sehingga Tsurara tidak dapat melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"Mengapa kau menangis?..." Tanya laki-laki itu.

"T….tidak.. aku tidak menangis…h… hei… siapa kau?.."

"Apa kau membuat janji dengan seseorang?.." Laki-laki itu bertanya lagi seakan-akan mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Tsurara. Tangannya menunjuk pada lingkaran kelopak bunga di depannya.

Tsurara melihat kea rah kelopak-kelopak bunga itu, semuanya masih tetap pada tempanya tapi…

" Apa kau tidak menepati janjimu?" Laki-laki itu berdiri membelakangi Tsurara, Tsurara hanya menunduk, rasa sakit muncul di hatinya saat mendengar laki-laki itu bertanya apakah  
Tsurara menepati janjinya.

" Bukannya aku tidak ingin… hanya saja aku tidak bisa…. Aku tidak boleh…." Tsurara terdiam sejenak.

"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!..." Tsurara baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak berada di depannya lagi.

'se… sejak kapan …'

"Mungkin belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya…" Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu telah berada di belakang Tsurara. Tsurara yang kaget pun langsung mengayunkan pedang es nya….

Slash…

" Hei itte yoo…" Laki-laki itu meringis. Sepertinya pedang Tsurara tadi telah mengenainya. " Untuk seorang gadis sepertimu kau cukup kejam ya…" Laki-laki itu sedikit terkekeh namun darah terlihat mengalir di pergelangan tangannya. Tsurara yang melihat luka itu pun merasa bersalah karena menyerang seseorang dengan gegabah. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mendekati pemuda itu.

Ia memegang tangan laki-laki itu lalu membalitnya dengan sapu tangannya. "maafkan aku .." gumamnya. Ia merasakan tangan lain memegang kepalanya, namun ia hendak menatap wajah laki-laki itu tangan laki-laki itu menutup kelopak matanya.

" Apakah mimpi ini cukup indah untukmu?..."

Tiba-tiba Tsurara kehilangan kesadarannya namun samar-samar ia dapat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

…

Hello All… Im back…

Maaf…Maaaf… MAAF ya…. Agak lama di updatenya … Gomenasai.

Sebenarnya author juga ragu sih masih ada yg nunggu nih fic…

Jadi Author benar-benar menunggu review ya… biar ada semangat lagi buat ngelanjutin

Dan untuk semua yang membaca fic ini

Arigatou Gozaimasu..

Bakal update secepatnya kok… Amin

Love you all

Honami Takase

Jang Se-bi


End file.
